Current moveable service carts, tool boxes, and workstations are large in stature and difficult to move around in a shop or service station environment. Such a shop or service station environment can be crowded with tools, parts, technicians, automobiles as well as other objects to be repaired or serviced. A technician desiring to bring his or her service cart, tool box, workstation, or other similar object to another location in the shop or service station area typically must push or pull the desired object with them when moving to another location in the shop or service station area.
The service cart, tool box, workstation, or other similar object may have wheels located on the bottom to enable the technician to roll the object with them, but such a relocation process can still be difficult given the size, weight, and shape of the object being moved, and/or the strength of the technician. Presently, the alternative is to simply leave the service cart, tool box, workstation, or other similar object stationary and have the technician make multiple trips back and forth from the service cart to the desired location of the technicians work when a new tool is needed for example. This process can be very inefficient, resulting in increased time to complete a task and thus increased labor costs.
This leaves a technician with a dilemma to either move his or her service cart, tool box, workstation, or other similar object manually by pushing, pulling, or otherwise dragging the object to his or her job location, or leaving the object in place while making repeated trips back and forth to retrieve the tools he or she may need to do the job.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved service cart, tool box, workstation, or other similar object that would allow a technician to move his or her entire service cart, tool box, workstation, or other similar object at his disposal without having to physically maneuver the object by pushing, pulling, or otherwise dragging the object through the shop to get the object to the job location. Various aspects of the disclosure may solve one or more of these problems and/or disadvantages.